Turk Prompts
by Cryingravens13
Summary: A list of prompts that are mainly Reno-centric, but the other Turks are in there as well! Rated M as a just in case for language and themes. Please R&R!


Insomnia  
Of all of Reno's habits, Reno's roommates hated his insomnia the most. He'd sit up for hours staring out the window until dawn was about to break, then he'd shimmy into bed and get up when the alarm went off.

Opposites  
Reno's messy ways always distressed Tseng, but not as much as the time he let the redhead use his computer while eating a jelly sandwich...

Twilight  
No matter how many times Reno tells Elena that "Twilight" isn't literature, she still can't stop from getting teary eyed.

Smell  
Although Tseng hates Reno's smoking, if he didn't he would miss the smell of tobacco and cheap aftershave that wafted in a trail behind the redhead.

Sight  
Whenever chocobos are mentioned, Reno smirks just enough for Rude to punch him and glare. Apparently Rude trying his hand at chocobo wrangling is quite a sight.

Sound  
Apparently it's not when Reno is being loud that you should worry, but when he is silent that you should fear for your life and sanity.

Touch  
Museum security hates when the Turks visit. They need to watch a certain redhead more than they do little children when it comes to big expensive things.

Eyes  
Tseng loves getting consumed by his second in commands aquamarine gaze. He has since the day they met.

Loss  
The day Reno admitted he had no family and spent holidays alone, made Elena cry. Not because he was alone, but because he said it as though he was reading off a grocery list.

Gravity  
Reno's greatest enemy. He tries his best to defy it with his helicopter and hair.

Question  
"Hey Rude, who do you like?"

Nature  
Camping was one of Reno's least favorite activities. He firmly believed that growing up in the slums made him immune to all of nature's charms.

Music  
Reno wanted to thank the inventor of headphones. It allowed him the privacy of headbanging to some of Elena's pop music without the inevitable stares from his fellow Turks.

Animal  
A drunken redhead can be more likened to a wild animal than ever resembling human. -Tseng

Reunion  
A word widely hated amongst Shinra employees after battling with a certain set of silver haired men.

Violence  
Reno stalked through the office dripping copious amounts of blood on the brand new carpeting. Tseng looked up in time to see his second in command drop a blood soaked mission report on his desk.  
"Target interrogated and eliminated. Never ask me to do that to a kid again."

Wild  
Trapping Reno in handcuffs was a rookie's first assignment. If they managed it without Reno knowing he was being hunted or injuring him or themselves they were allowed to enter the Turks. Unfortunately, trapping Reno was like catching a wild chocobo, you needed bait and a swift hand.

Death  
Reno smiled up at Rude and released the pressure he had been putting on his bullet wound. "I am not afraid."

Jeans  
Casual Fridays were always Reno's favorite day at the office. Tseng wore designer khakis, Rude wore his favorite pair of cargo pants, Elena wore one of her skirts, and Reno strode through the halls in his favorite pair of jeans. They were basically torn to shreds, but he loved them all the same.

Addiction  
Every Turk had their vice. Rude drank, Elena shopped, Tseng had his headache pills, and Reno smoked like a chimney. Although none of the habits were healthy, none of them ever commented on the others vices for risk of calling a kettle black.

Awkward Situation  
Elena learned to knock on her comrades office doors before entering the hard way. She also learned that the walls in the offices were sound proof until you opened the door.

Pockets  
Metal detectors were Reno's favorite things to go through. He loved shoving his pockets with unusual and questionable objects before going though. If his pockets were empty, the guards simply let him walk through, they had learned very quickly that he had no modesty issues.

Friendship  
Heartless killers or not, they all comforted each other when comfort was due.

Loves me not  
Having a steady relationship was something Reno had struggled with for years. Each time a girl left him, Reno would smile and whisper, "She loves me not."

Murderous  
Turks never kill without a reason. Which is why you should never give them a reason. If you don't know if you have pissed them off take a look into their eyes and you can see the glint that should indicate if you will be breathing much longer.

Nemesis  
Reno eyed the mountain of paperwork. He had let it pile for over two months, now he had been ordered to do it, and a Turk never refused a direct order.

Infestation  
Flipping on the lights to the rebel groups hideout, Reno smiled, "They scatter like roaches."

Telemarketer  
Crying could be heard from the other end of the phone as Reno hung up. He shot Tseng a grin as he pocketed his cellphone. Tseng made note to pull Reno on the "No Call" list for everyone's sake.

Sentimental  
There were many things you could mock Tseng for, however his love of his heritage shouldn't be one of them. If anyone even uttered about what a sentimental fool Tseng was, Reno would be the first to defend him.

Ambitions  
Reno handed Tseng the file folder and watched as his partner stared at him incredulously.  
"But why? Heidegger said the person who brings it to him will be next Turk leader."  
"Being Turk leader isn't something I would want. It is your dream and I won't follow under anyone else. Just promise me one thing."  
"Anything."  
"I can wear my suit anyway I please."

Little quirks  
It wasn't the first time Tseng had found a gun pointed at him. However it was the first time it had happened after waking up a sleeping Reno. Apparently the men in his dreams wouldn't dare go after a Turk with a gun.

Slender  
All women hated Reno for his metabolism. He ate everything he shouldn't yet never gained an ounce.

Spiders  
Elena often said the only reason she tolerated Reno was for his excellent insect killing skills. What she didn't know was that Reno caught spiders and let them into her room on the days she pissed him off then left the house for her to deal with them on her own.

Pagan  
Tseng loved everything about his second in command. However, because he didn't believe in Leviathan, he prayed daily for his fellow Turk's immortal soul.

Jewelry  
Reno has more than just an earring. However, Rude learned the hard way not to ask what else he had.

Filthy  
Often Reno would take long showers for no apparent reason. He would be sitting at his desk, suddenly stand and go to the bathrooms and shower. Tseng once asked him why he did it. "I felt dirty."

Respect  
Reno entered the small church and looked it over. He made his way through the small yellow flowers that grew from between the floorboards until he came to the alter. Kneeling, he set put a hand to his chest and bowed his head then stood and continued through to the back of the church. He didn't know what he was supposed to do in a church, but he knew what to do in Wutain Temple. He figured respect was respect and the deity within wouldn't begrudge him any.

Asphyxiate  
Reno wrapped his fingers around the man's throat and squeezed. The Turk then watched curiously as the light slowly faded from the target's eyes leaving nothing but a hollow shell in his hands. It was then that he decided that only the worst of the worst should be taken care of like that, fighting and gasping praying that he let go, but never giving them that relief.

A waste of time  
Telling Reno not to do something is like telling the wind not to blow, fire not to burn, and the sun not to shine.

Hold me  
Rude and Reno lay on the grass just outside Junon and watched Meteor fall. They had done all they could and now they put all of their trust in the people they once tried to stop. Reno suddenly felt arms wrap around him.  
"What are you doing partner?"  
"Your eyes asked me to."

Whispers  
Rude heard soft whispers in the dark of the hospital. He walked to Tseng's room, praying that no one had tried to finish off his wounded leader while he slept. Instead he saw Reno faithfully sitting by his side whispering in Wutain the same prayer Tseng whispered if any of his Turks were wounded.

Don't worry  
Reno gave a smile and fell backwards out of the helicopter spreading his arms like wings out to his sides. Tseng knew he didn't say it, but the redheads smile said it all.

Smother  
After dropping the Sector 7 plate Reno stood in the shower at Shinra head quarters. The had stood under the tap until the hot water ran out, sobbing. No matter what he did, he couldn't take a deep breathe, the guilt was completely smothering him.

Crash  
Reno and Rude stood in the Turk office doorway, each blackened from head to toe. In Reno's hands was the cyclic of a helicopter. "Boss, I can explain-"

Funeral  
Elena and Rude had been mentally planning for Tseng's funeral ever since he had gotten stabbed. When Reno came out and told them that he would make it and that the two were to take alternating shifts so that someone was with him when he woke, they knew Reno had gone against orders and saved his life. Both nodded and said nothing, silently happy that they had dodged this bullet.

Tattoo  
Rude once asked Reno where he got his tattoos from and at first Reno hadn't answered. Two hours later, after the two were obliterated at a nameless bar, Reno told Rude the story. Although Rude was the drunkest he had ever been and can't remember the rest of the evening, he still remembers the story.

Guilty  
It was always easy to tell when Reno had done something he shouldn't have. You could see it in his eyes and the way he held himself. However his biggest tell was that damn shit-eating grin he wore.

Stop and stare  
Rubbernecking at the Turks was common, everyone hoped to see them in action. Whether it was beating another human being, arresting someone, or a simple execution, everyone stared. The others had gotten used to the stares, but Reno hated it more than anything else and made it a habit to pull a gun on anyone who stared for extended periods of time. "It's funny to see the "I'm about to shit myself" look. Gives me a reason to stare back."

Friction  
There were a few things that Reno could honestly say were better than sex. Lighting a match, rug burns, and grinding in a club made the list, most likely because they all had something in common.

Jaw  
Reno's jaw hitched slightly, the only indication that what Rude had said hurt. He turned away and kept his eyes on the ground as he walked. That was the end of the argument entirely.

Sleeping bag  
The first outdoor mission Elena was assigned she hadn't known was going to BE an outdoor mission. Tseng said something about "Always be prepared. Let this be a lesson for next time." before he zipped up his bag and went to sleep. Rude barely fit in his bag as it was, so she didn't ask him. It wasn't until she turned and felt a rough thump against her leg that she saw Reno throw her his bag. She was going to say thank you, but he had turned away and climbed up into a nearby tree and lounged over a few limbs like a panther. She never did get a chance to thank him.

Rough  
Reno and Rude returned to the building after hours. They were soaked to the bone in blood, rain and mud. They left huge puddles through out the hallways as they walked to the gym showers. It took over an hour for the both of them to clean off all the muck and when they got out they wanted nothing more than to go home and curl up with a bottle of Jack. The day had been rough, but the two had seen far worse.

"You take that back."  
The first time Tseng ever offhandedly called Reno "Whore" in an argument the entire nature of the argument changed. Tseng hadn't known what made his second in command suddenly lunge at him, until he heard the quiet hissed statement.

Scissors  
Reno felt that carbon copies of paperwork made excellent snowflakes. Tseng didn't know this until he came back to his desk adorned in hundreds of very intricate snowflakes. Shortly thereafter it was "law" that Reno not be allowed scissors.

Touch the clouds  
When asked if he wanted to be trained in anything specific when he joined the Turks, Reno stopped and smiled. "I wanna learn how to touch the clouds." Thus he learned how to fly the helicopter.

Tackle  
Tseng had been negotiating with the terrorist for over an hour while waiting for back up. The man had a gun to a hostage's head and was getting more violent in his threats. Suddenly a red streak had the man pinned to the ground, the gun at Tseng's feet, and the hostage running away. He hated when Reno did that.

It takes three  
Reno only counts three drinks when he gets drunk. The first, the second, and his last.

Forbidden  
There were words not allowed to be uttered in the Turk offices when in the company of specific members. You never said "Wute" to Tseng, you didn't refer to Rude as a "Robot", Elena hated "blondie", but none of the words got you hurt faster than "Whore" to Reno.

Viral  
"Reno...get that video off the internet NOW!"  
"Come on boss, it's a good one."  
"You know the rules. If I go out with you and Rude there is to be NO proof. If you ever want to see me dance to your lewd music again, you would do well to remove that video immediately."

Retreat  
Reno frowned at the wall of fire that stood between him and the gang that shot at him. Nothing he was doing was getting anywhere near them, having spent all of his rounds an hour ago. He turned and ran to the chopper realizing there was very little to be done, only to be met by the disappointed face of his superior.  
"Reno, you left? There were only twenty of them and they were untrained."  
A loud boom interrupted Tseng's lecture and the two looked back at the now imploded building that crumbled to the ground taking the gang and everything with it.  
Reno lit a cigarette and shook his head, "Really? You thought I'd abandon the mission? Come now, boss. Turks never retreat."

Can't say I'm sorry  
Reno and Rude sat in the back of the Turk limousine. Rude sat stock still staring out the window while Reno sat across from him sulking and holding an icepack to his soon to be black and blue eye.  
"You know for all the times you have accidentally hurt me, I can't honestly say I'm sorry."

Wire  
Of all the devices the Turks used, Reno hated being wired. He often worried that if he needed to pee that everyone in the offices would be able to hear him. Therefore there are several recording of him humming various songs rather loudly.

Lead  
Reno let her walk the path in front. He let her fall into the quicksand that he found his first year on the trail Tseng marked out for them. He let her realize the compass wouldn't work near the metallic rocks along the path that he found his second year. Most certainly he let her find out that the pretty flowers along the banks of the swamp, when picked smelled worse than one of Hojo's left over experiments. She had argued about being allowed to lead the way, so he figured he'd let her live and learn.

Pop  
Of all the noises that made the Turks shiver, the sound of Rude breaking a man's neck always made their stomach's turn. That is until Reno figured out how to replicate that popping noise with a ruler. It was the one annoying noises that Tseng graciously allowed and it soon dulled the stomach turning when an actual neck broke.

Web  
One of the few ways you could get Tseng to swear was to let him wander through the Shinra Mansion. Something about spider webs getting caught on his face and in his hair drove the Wutain mad. It made them all realize that even their leader was human.

Time capsule  
As a general rule, the Turks would only ever give one thing to be contributed to a time capsule and that was always a picture of the entire lead team at the time. Every Turk realized the unlikelihood that they would be alive when it was opened.

Gamble  
"Hey Elena, I bet you that I can get Tseng to take off his shirt."  
"Your on Sparky."

Introduce  
The first time Rude met Reno, the two bonded immediately. Something about the way the redhead puked on Rude's shoes...

Wh-what?  
The first time Reno ever spoke Wutain in front of Tseng made the man drop what he had been holding and stare. He never considered that the redhead might know his native tongue and he had been using it to cuss the red head out. "Why didn't you ever tell me?"  
"We all need a way to vent sometimes. Besides it's cool to hear what you really think of me."

"Don't touch me."  
The first time Rude ever wanted to hold his partner and comfort him, he was turned away with a brisk word. He never knew why Reno was shaken so badly but he knew it couldn't be good.

Play pretend  
Reno loved under cover missions with his fellow Turks, he loved dressing up and playing pretend. It felt good to "get away" ever once in a while.

Tea time  
Reno enjoyed visiting Tseng around 1:30pm. His office always smelled of green tea and citrus and his boss seemed so tranquil.

Unwind  
When the four Turks sat in a bar each had a preferred drink, Elena had her fruity drinks, Rude drank his whiskey, Tseng drank sake, and Reno drank whatever they could serve him in mass quantities. They all needed something to help them unwind and forget.

Suicide note  
Tseng had never once thought the red head was capable of getting depressed. It wasn't until he was looking for something in Reno's desk and found an entire drawer of folded notes that he knew Reno hid how he felt.

Gag  
Reno smiled and took a long swig of the orange drink and watched Tseng's throat hitch. He smiled,  
"Boss it's just like orange juice."  
"Sunny Delight is NOT orange juice."

Fantasy  
Reno firmly believes that Gold chocobos are a thing of myths. He has not seen one therefore they cannot exist.

Piano  
Rude was the only one who knew Reno's secret talent. He had found it out after a long night of drinking in a quiet, empty bar.

Unfortunate  
Reno frowned at the family that lay dead on the ground before him. They were beautiful, especially the children. He always hated it when he killed things that were gorgeous. He often called it an unfortunate waste of beauty.

Pillowcase  
All Turks had secrets that were shared in varying degrees. Reno knew Tseng's after offering to do the Wutain's laundry. He found in the man's pillowcase a very ratty kimono. He had been about to put it in the washer when he found himself pinned to the wall. Tseng, extremely red faced, said something about how that was a good luck charm that he couldn't throw away as he snatched the kimono away and vanished back into his room. He waited until all others were out of the house before asking the man about it. It turned out that it was a security thing for the man and being his mother's dancing kimono he couldn't sleep without it wrapped in his fingers. Reno never mentioned it to anyone, without ever being asked not to.

Backed up  
"Reno, I am over a month behind on paperwork because you refuse to do yours. Get in there and do it NOW! It's an order."

Calculate  
Although Reno could barely read, he loved working with numbers. This was one thing that Tseng put Reno in charge of and he did happily, balancing the Turks budget.

Punishment  
Rude had deep issues with the color yellow-green. It was the one secret that Reno knew of Rude's that he never told anyone. Apparently there was a yellow-green sticker that he was forced to put his nose on as a kid when he was in trouble. It was for time out as well as for when his father gave him the belt, which from the way Rude said it was fairly often.

Confront  
Elena stalked up to Reno with her lingerie in hand, "This is mine. Tseng knows I wear it, he has seen me fold it, and once after being very drunk he has seen me wear it. I DO NOT want to find it stapled to my bedroom door any more. ARE WE CLEAR?"

Face the truth  
Reno never needed to admit he couldn't swim until he went to Wutai with Tseng. The usually stoic Turk leader, in a rare moment of giddiness, gave Reno a push into the ocean and found out the hard way that growing up in he slums generally meant you couldn't do some of the "natural" outdoorsy things. However, there after Tseng made it a point that Reno tell him if he didn't know how to do something and they would work in it together.

Painkillers  
Tseng was always a bear to deal with if he ran out of painkillers. After several incidents of having weapons, staplers, and large books hurled at him, Reno decided that he should keep a back up store of Vicodin in his drawer.

Irrational  
Elena had a tendency to get irrational at times. However, Reno noticed that generally it was only ever at him. He had pondered this once as he poured red jello into her toilet and came to the conclusion that she was just a PMSing woman.

Parental  
When Rufus was young he was often left in the care of the Turks and each had their own style of care taking. Rude generally let him do what he wanted with only a stern word here or there, Tseng tutored him and taught him Wutain, and Reno let him do whatever with the philosophy that if he got hurt he'd learn not to do it.

Stormy  
Elena was terrified of thunder storms. She never told any of her fellow Turks, until one night when she and Reno were on a mission. The clap of thunder made her jump and whimper just as the two were "falling asleep". Reno calmly reached into his bag and got out his huge head phones. That night she fell asleep to a mix entitled, "Bedtime yo." He never told anyone.

Synonymous  
Although the Turks could be called heartless, cold blooded killers. The word Turk was synonymous to one other thing to them. Family.

Misheard  
"Reno I said I wanted a dehydrator."  
"Well, maybe that will loosen you up, Boss."

Craving  
Reno had driven all over Midgar in search for a deep fried zolom-bread stand. He said they tasted better than "the sweetest woman's nectar." Elena said he was worse than a pregnant woman sometimes.

Retribution  
Reno did his best when the remnants returned. He wanted the world to know that Shinra had been mistaken, not downright evil.

Sly  
Tseng was never one to play practical jokes. He strongly discouraged them. That is except on April first. Then he and Reno were at a war with each other. You never knew how sneaky your leader could be until you find the toilet saran wrapped, with no toilet paper and super glue on the toilet roll holder.

Pinwheel  
Reno enjoyed when Tseng took the Turks to Wutain festivals. He especially loved the tradition that he would buy them each a pinwheel to set on their window sills. Reno had a collection of twenty-six.

Merry-go-Round  
Reno had loved the kiddie park right outside the sector 7 slums. Now on the anniversary of the plate dropping he makes sure to put a rose on the merry-go-round in memory of those that died.

Emotional  
Although Rude was known for being a very un-emotional sort, Reno made it a point after their extensive battle with Yazoo and Loz to look over at Rude and say, "Don't cry, Rude."

Yo-yo  
"Hey could you help me, Rude? I think this thing is stuck in my hair."

Kitchen  
For the longest time no one ever asked Reno to cook for fear of what dish he would bring them. Tseng had it resolved that he doubted the boy could boil water without burning it. That is until one day they came home after Reno had off and found a delicious stew waiting for them. Apparently, he was a phenomenal cook, but since no one asked he never volunteered the information.

Unimportant  
The first thing Tseng saw when he awoke after his near fatal run in with masamune was Elena and Rude's happy faces. He knew immediately that Reno had gone above and beyond as Turk leader to insure he would survive. It was protocol to terminate a Turk if they needed life support. He didn't see Reno until about two weeks later when he swung in to drop something off to Rude. He was badly beaten and looked very tired, yet as soon as he saw Tseng was awake it was all unimportant. He went over and smiled at his boss, "Yo, director, looking sharp."

Instructions  
If there was one thing Reno hated about Tseng, it was the thorough instructions he would leave before going anywhere. It made his red-haired second in command feel like the man didn't trust him. However, no amount of directions could prepare him for the day Tseng got stabbed.

Details  
"He was tallish, brown hair, brown eyes."  
"Reno we need a few more details then that."  
"He was 5'9", pageboy cut brown hair, hazel eyes. He was built like Rude, had an extraordinary uni-brow and four tattoos. The one on his arm was a phoenix, one was a dragon on his calf, there was kanji for soul on his wrist and a gingerbread man on his right pointer finger."  
"Do you have a photographic memory?"  
"Nope he just turned himself in behind you."

Minuscule  
Reno had a habit of joking with Tseng and calling him "mini dick" due to his heritage. Tseng once got tired of it, dropped his pants in the middle of the Turk office, thus proving that at least half of him was Midgarian. Reno could honestly say that there was nothing minuscule about Tseng at all.

Memorization  
Reno knew every inch of his helicopter Betsy like the back of his hand. He had all of her parts and pieces memorized and did all of her maintenance himself. Rude made it a game to switch the headrests to see if Reno noticed. He always did.

Burn  
Reno's arms were covered in burns. He had them from his EMR, his cigarettes, and some from normal wear and tear of being a Turk. However, the large circular burns he had on each of his inner elbows were self inflicted, he never told his friends about how they got there.

Shoulder(s)  
To mark passage into being a Turk it was customary to get a tattoo on your shoulder. Reno had a large phoenix, Tseng had a koi fish, Rude had the Kanji symbol for strength, and Elena had a delicate Rose. It was one thing that they bonded over, for every new member they went and rooted for them while they got inked.

Rhythm  
Reno loved it when he and Rude bunked together. Something about the rhythm of the stoic Turks heart made Reno feel instantly at ease. He never got a better nights sleep.

Echo  
In the dark of the night, Reno made it a habit to whisper to his team after they were already sleeping, "I love you guys." He never gets a response but one day he hopes they will echo it back.

Wrists  
Elena had made a point to hide her wrists until she saw her fellow Turks. Apparently in their youth at least once, they all had cut themselves it was one thing they all had in common.

Eternal  
Tseng believed in eternal life and constantly prayed that his job would not jeopardize him getting into paradise. Reno on the other hand, didn't believe in that crock and tried his best to live a full and happy life, thinking that it was his only chance to live. Yet both honored each other's belief's and never once pushed the other to do something they were uncomfortable with.

Die young  
Tseng always asked Reno why Reno did the destructive things he did. Reno always would turn and smile, "Turks aren't supposed to live to be old Tseng. Gotta enjoy what time you're given."

This took me waaaay to long to finish. All characters and places belong to Square-enix. Hope you all enjoy it! (I think I got the prompts from somewhere I can't remember though. Sorry!) ~CR


End file.
